1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electrophotographic image forming devices and more particularly to an anti-bridging agitator for an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In toner cartridge design, it is now common to separate components having a longer life from those having a shorter life into separate replaceable units. Relatively longer life components such as a developer roll, a toner adder roll, a doctor blade and a photoconductive drum are positioned in one replaceable unit (an “imaging unit”). The image forming device's toner supply, which is consumed relatively quickly in comparison with the components housed in the imaging unit, is provided in a reservoir in a separate replaceable unit in the form of a toner cartridge that mates with the imaging unit. In this configuration, the number of components housed in the toner cartridge is reduced in comparison with traditional toner cartridges.
To deliver toner from the toner cartridge to the imaging unit, an auger in the toner cartridge may be used to feed toner from an exit port on the toner cartridge into an entrance port on a developer unit of the imaging unit. The developer unit may include a second auger in proximity to the entrance port that disperses the toner within the developer unit. While the toner cartridge and the imaging unit are in high temperature storage or shipping conditions, toner stored therein may tend to clump together. When the toner cartridge and imaging unit are then installed in an image forming device, the clumped toner may form a bridge that disrupts or blocks toner flow from the toner cartridge to the imaging unit. Accordingly, a mechanism for keeping the pathway from the toner cartridge to the imaging unit free from packed toner is desired in order to improve toner delivery.